


Red Velvet and Chocolate Heartache

by Nothing_but_the_Rain



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: 69, Anal Sex, Cake, Daisy Chain, Fivesome, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, cake porn, dope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_but_the_Rain/pseuds/Nothing_but_the_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cain's birthday and Abel and Deimos have made him a cake... a very special cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet and Chocolate Heartache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coreaneggroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreaneggroll/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, coreaneggroll/glassstrawberries!  
> I am a terrible wife. It is sooooo late, that I may as well add Happy Yule and kill two birds with one stone *wink*
> 
> Thank you so much to my two wonderful Betas asocialconstruct and Noirakai, for their help correcting my terrible spelling, typos, bad grammar and for making great suggestions.
> 
> Anything that is still incorrect is entirely my fault.
> 
> (Plus nods to anyone who's fics I have borrowed names from - they have all become cannon to me now so I forget when they're not.)

“SURPRISE!” Abel and Deimos cried – well Abel cried out, Deimos more breathed - as the door whooshed open and Cain stepped into the darkened room, lit only by small, very localised, candles. _Fuck_ , he thought he’d got away with it too, thought he’d escaped any mushy birthday celebrations.

“What the fuck are you two doing?” he growled, but it was drowned out by Abel resolutely singing _Happy Birthday_. Sighing, he submitted to the attention, sitting down on the edge of the mattresses to pull his boots off. His skin still shone with sweat from the extra martial arts sims he’d run. He’d hoped to come back and persuade Abel to give his dick a birthday kiss in the shower... that would be present enough, really. Nope, didn’t want this attention at all, noooo his mind hadn’t gone to the possibility of both Abel and Deimos in the shower, and he certainly didn’t want any – “What the fuck is that? Cake?” he asked, cocking his head to the side, as the song reached its conclusion.

Deimos raised his one visible brow as if to say ‘what the fuck does it look like’.

“Come on, Cain, blow the candles out,” Abel said, kneeling down before him. His grin full of ‘you will fucking enjoy your birthday’ determination, he held the candle bedecked cake out before Cain expectantly.

“Fine.” Cain filled his lungs and exhaled in one short sharp sulky breath, extinguishing the cluster of flames. The room was plunged into darkness until Deimos pressed the lights on, bathing them all in a warm glow. “What the fuck kinda cake is it anyway?” Cain asked suspiciously, sticking his finger into the white frosting. He held his finger up in front of his face before licking it off, salaciously. Sure he had both Abel and Deimos’ full attention; he gave a wicked grin, then pushed his finger deep into his mouth and lewdly sucked it clean.

Abel cleared his throat and said, somewhat huskily, “Red velvet and chocolate heartache cake.”

Deimos pulled a little half smile and looked to the side.

Cain had a sudden intuition as to what kind of cake it might be and what kind of birthday this could turn into; the realisation filled him with the desire to celebrate.

“My mum used to make it for special occasions,” Abel said, the blush creeping up his neck. “I – um – I made it myself...”

Cain shuffled back until he sat with his legs out stretched along the mattresses and his back against the wall, cushioned by his shitty regulation pillow. “Cut us a slice then, Princess,” he said, casting Deimos a knowing look and went to light a cigarette. Then thinking better of eating and smoking at the same time (at least in Abel’s presence) he tucked the cigarette back into the packet.

“Did Deimos here help you make it?” he said nonchalantly as Abel handed him a slice. Cain’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at the blood red sponge that made up the double layered cake, contrasting starkly with the white chocolate buttercream frosting.

Deimos, who had seated himself on his heels at Cain’s feet, smiled again, as if trying not to laugh. Abel handed him a slice of cake, smiling softly at him. “He helped me to get the ingredients and to mix the batter,” Abel replied, settling next to Cain and taking a delicate bite from his own slice. “Happy Birthday, Cain,” he said quietly.

“Yeah, happy birthday to me,” Cain said knowingly, taking a large bite of the rich cake. Deimos nibbled his own cake, smirking to himself.

Cain devoured his slice in four large mouthfuls. Then pulling out his soft pack, lit a cigarette and tossed the pack on the side of the bed. “So, Princess, Myshonok, what did you plan on giving me for a present? ‘Cos I could make some suggestions,” he said with a smirk and settled back against the bed, one arm behind his head, drawing deep on the cigarette.

“Cain!” Abel exclaimed, blushing but unable to prevent his gaze flicking over to Deimos, who caught the look and held it from under the long fall of his fringe. 

“Well, I need a shower, and I can always use extra hands to help me find the soap,” Cain stood up and pulled his black sleeveless top over his head, ruffling his hair.

The door chime went.

“Computer?” Abel asked.

“Lieutenants, first class, Keeler and Encke,” the impersonal female voice informed them.

“The fuck?” Cain asked, looking from the door to Abel who just shrugged.

The door chimed again.

“Well, we have to answer it Cain!” Abel said, exasperated.

Cain grumbled his way to the door, still half dressed; he activated the access panel opening the door. It whisked open revealing the two Lieutenants, Encke’s hand raised ready to press the chime panel again.

“Sirs?” He said, standing partially to attention, enough to display the nakedness of his chest to good effect. Encke’s eyes flickered down for the briefest of moments. Keeler’s widened, but stayed resolutely on the smirk on Cain’s face.

“Reliant,” Encke said bluntly, “you were ordered to attend my office at 19:30 hours for briefing regarding the change to your scheduled flight sims for tomorrow morning. Cassius told me, that he told Deimos to inform you, when he failed to find you himself in the mess hall at dinner,” the next words were carefully enunciated, “where were you?”

Cain’s brow wrinkled. Cross and confused he flicked his gaze at Deimos who sat impassive on the mattresses. Deimos noncommittally looked down then up again, a small smile playing across his lips. “I am sorry sir, I didn’t receive that message,” Cain ground out through clenched teeth.

“Well...” Encke started but Keeler leant round him, cutting him off.

“Abel, I wanted to discuss the figures you worked up today, on the new engine configuration,” Keeler said cheerily. Then his eyes widened slightly as he took in the scene in the room, “Is that... is that cake?!”

“Y-yes, Sir,” Abel replied, still off balance at the sudden turn of events.

“Why do you have cake? Scratch that, where did you get _cake_!?” Keeler said with more than a little wonder in his voice as he slipped around Encke’s large frame which partially blocked the door from the outside. Keeler pushed past Cain, brushing against his bare shoulder as he did so, long braid tickling the exposed skin.

“Made it, Sir, err...Keeler, um...” Abel trailed off, “It’s Cain’s birthday,” he whispered.

Cain closed his eyes for a second. “You might as well come in too, Sir,” he said resignedly to Encke. “Looks like we’re having a party,” he said with a hint of sarcasm. Cain stepped aside dramatically, allowing Encke access to their small quarters.

Keeler knelt on the edge of the bed, eyes avariciously fixed on the cake.

“Equinox? You’re here too?” Encke said, although he sounded unsurprised. “What happened to my message reaching Cain?”

“I must have forgotten, Sir.” Deimos breathed, blushing. Cain glared at Deimos. He knew that look. Deimos had his game face on. “Sorry Sir,” Deimos continued, sitting to attention, looking contrite.

Encke humpfed. “Yeah, Cain, looks like a party to me. Deimos, extra PT tomorrow.” Deimos nodded to the affirmative.

“Make yourself comfortable, Sirs,” Cain said redundantly, as by this point they were both sitting on his and Abel’s mattresses. He raised one dark eyebrow and exchanged a quick, silent conversation with Deimos – ‘ _Did you plan this? What the fuck is wrong with you Kiddo?’_

Deimos shrugged one shoulder. ‘ _Trust me,_ _solnce moyo_ _.’_

Cain exhaled huffily through his nose. Abel had handed the Lieutenants a generous slice of cake each on folded napkins. Cain decided he may as well trust whatever plan his little mouse had for _their_ birthday. He’d bet his last cigarette Deimos hadn’t shared that piece of information with Abel; their being separated in age by exactly a year, Deimos older although Cain acted to the contrary. He decided to go with it; he looked at the cake again, then at Deimos. He had a fair idea of what the little sneak was up to anyway by now – he decided to go and abuse the hot water while the others were distracted. The cake seemed to have totally diverted Encke’s attention from whatever information he’d needed to impart about tomorrow training sims anyway.

Cain flashed his best pleasing-the-superior-officers smile, “Lieutenants, if you will excuse me, I’m just gonna take a shower.”

 

The sound of Keeler’s laughter greeted Cain when he stepped out of the bathroom some twenty minutes later, towel wrapped around his waist and towelling his hair dry with one hand.  Abel pressed close to Keeler’s side, whispering into his ear, a wide smile on his face, cheeks flushed. Cain stopped and stared, smiling somewhat dopily.

Deimos sat with his back against the wall, legs crossed and Encke’s head cradled on his lap, gently stroking the tight curls of his mohawk, while Encke talked animatedly about how he’d had it up to here with disgruntled messages from the Head Deckhand about the ‘messes’ they cleaned up frequently in the Fighter’s cockpits; Deimos hummed sympathetically. Looking up at Cain he winked. Cain’s smile turned into a chuckle as he bent down to his footlocker, pulling out a pair of loose drawstring pants, then headed back into the bathroom to perform the very important task of getting his hair _just right_.

By the time Cain had finished, everything had progressed just as he hoped it would. Abel kissing Keeler hard and urgent, Keeler straddling Abel’s lap, long hair loose and flowing down his back and his uniform jacket half off as Abel’s hands pulled him closer, one on his hip the other under Keeler’s jacket between his shoulder blades.

“ _Fuck...”_ Cain breathed; the sight even fucking hotter than he’d fantasised it would be.

Deimos had been pulled against Encke’s chest and was being gently, softly, languidly, but thoroughly kissed, by the lead fighter.

Crawling on to the mattresses, Cain flumped down between them all, “Are we forgetting whose birthday it is?” he said huffily, but unable to keep the smile from his voice. Shifting to sit behind Abel, Cain ran his hands up Abel’s sides under his top, gratified by his navigator’s hum of pleasure; gratified that his touch made Abel break his kisses with Keeler, made Abel gasp his name, “Cain...”

Cain bit and sucked at Abel’s neck, eyes locked with Keeler, full of promise and challenge. Keeler bent forward, pressing himself against Abel’s lap more firmly, making Abel whimper. Keeler threaded his fingers into Cain’s hair and pulled him into a bruising kiss. This both surprised and impressed Cain; he hadn’t expected attack to be Keeler’s play.

Cain kissed Keeler back roughly, fighting for control. One hand wrapped into Keeler’s long hair, he slid the other forward into Abel’s pants; finding his cock he stroked it teasingly. Abel shuddered under his touch and rocked his hips forward, bringing Cain’s fist into contact with Keeler’s erection, pressed tight against the fabric of his uniform trousers.

Cain, hard and pressed tight against Abel’s back found himself lost between the two navigators. Breaking the kiss with Keeler he growled, “Too many clothes,” and began pulling at Abel’s shirt.

Glancing over at Deimos, whose mouth was busy with Encke’s cock, Cain stalled in his undressing of the navigators, _shit that was hot_ , and watched slacked jawed as the pert little mouth worked over dark skin. Encke looked up at him, “What was in the cake, Reliant?” he said lazily.

“Ask Deimos, Sir,” Cain said as the two navigators finished liberating themselves and each other of their clothing, drawing his attention back to the task at hand. Giggling, they pushed Cain down on his back and dragged his trousers off, making Cain grin, loving being the centre of attention and the charade of them overpowering him.

“Come here,” Cain ordered Abel, pulling him to straddle his chest. Cain looked up seductively under dark lashes, slowly licked his lips and flicked his tongue over the head of Abel’s cock, making him gasp, before Cain sucked the length into his mouth. Keeler pressed closer to Abel’s back, pulling his face round and kissed him over his shoulder, then moved slowly, trailing kisses and bites down Abel’s back until he reached Cain’s abdomen.

Keeler leant his head around Abel’s waist and said through his curtain of hair, “Happy Birthday, Cain,” before disappearing behind Abel again. Cain gasped around Abel’s cock as tickling wisps of hair trailed over his abdomen accompanied by warm lips and a wet tongue, and then suddenly his own cock was engulfed by Keeler’s warm wet mouth.

 _Yep this is a fucking good birthday,_ Cain decided, as his balls tightened and dick hardened further. Keeler’s tongue worked like magic over Cain’s heated flesh, making Cain rock his hips, demanding more. Keeler’s slender but strong fingers dug into the flesh of Cain’s hip like a reprimand for impertinence. The counterpoint of the slight pain, to the pleasure of Keeler’s mouth made, Cain moan around Abel’s cock. His hands tightened on Abel’s hips and he pulled him closer, swallowing him deeper, as if to devour Abel with his desire.

“Equinox...? Mmmm, fuck that’s good, baby... Equinox, what was in the cake?” Encke asked menacingly as he gently fisted a hand into Deimos’ hair. Deimos let Encke’s cock slip from his mouth with a lurid pop, and smiled seductively up at his commanding officer from under his hair, eyes lidded, “Vicks’ super strength hydroponic home grown,” he whispered.

Relief flashed across Deimos’ face when Encke barked a laugh and said, “Jeez, remind me to let you know when it’s my birthday!” rather than knocking him into next week for spiking superior officers with narcotics.

“Noted, Sir,” Deimos breathed, at which point they were distracted by loud moaning from the writhing mess of navigators and fighter across the bed from them and Cain growling, “I’m gonna fuck you so fucking hard,” although at who it wasn’t entirely clear.

“Shall we join the fray, sir?” Deimos whispered as he moved his body sinuously along Encke’s, optimising skin to skin contact, then nibbled at his ear.

“You read my mind, Equinox.”

  


Blissfully relaxed and unbearably horny, Cain could have lost himself in sucking Abel off and the feel of Keeler’s hot mouth on his dick; but not so high that he couldn’t comprehend that his chances of getting Keeler in his bed again weren’t that great, and he wanted to take all he could from his birthday treat.

He dropped his head back so Abel’s cock bobbed from his mouth. Pulling Abel’s head down to his own he kissed him hard and deep, ensuring Abel tasted himself in Cain’s mouth, before moving his mouth to Abel’s ear and whispering his plan. Abel giggled and looked up at him, blushing deeply. Cain’s heart turned over in his chest at that blush, as it always did. Forgetting himself for a moment, he reached up and tenderly tucked a strand of Abel’s soft blond hair behind his ear, causing Abel to bite at his scar and tilt his head into Cain’s touch.

Keeler, noting the change in tempo, sat up, his hand replacing his mouth on Cain’s dick, slowly stroking, and flicked his hair back over his shoulder. Cain rocked his hips, and, leaning up on an elbow, crooked one finger at Keeler, “Come here, blondie,” he smiled slowly as Keeler raised one perfect brow at the pet name, but crawled on all fours up towards him anyway.

“Hay, Reliant, didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s good to share,” Encke said as he shucked off the rest of his clothes and moved around to run a large hand over Abel’s cheek. Abel’s blush darkened and he leant into the touch, simultaneously glancing at Cain – cautious.

“Didn’t have much of a mother, boss, but I hear sharing is caring,” Cain replied, sing-song voiced, winking at Abel.

Abel let himself be pulled into a deep kiss by Encke, the contrast of their bodies and skin tones and the way Encke’s size made Abel seem so fragile had Cain trembling with desire.

Deimos intercepted Keeler on his way to Cain. He watched as Deimos gently ran his hands up Keeler’s arms, almost shy in the way he touched Keeler. Deimos leant in and softly pressed a kiss to Keeler’s lips. Cain laughed, _such a player_. Deimos, the mastermind of this situation, his little mouse, he knew how to get what he wanted, he’d give him that.

Cain shook his head, cursing his wandering thoughts for causing him to miss out on the action again. Rising onto his knees, he pressed himself flush against Deimos’ back, pulling his hair tight in his fist, as he licked the crest of Deimos’ ear and whispered in Russian, “ _Myshonok, how about a daisy-chain_.”

Deimos gasped at the pleasure of the burn in his scalp as the skin blanched white, and the tickle of Cain’s breath against his neck. He turned his face towards Cain and was kissed with greedy possession.

Keeler kissed the long exposed line of Deimos neck and along his jaw, a sly smile playing on his lips. Keeler continued pressing kisses over on to Cain’s jaw until he arrived at his ear, and purred, “Cain, I can speak Russian,” in perfectly accented colonial Russian, before pulling on Cain’s earring with his teeth and leaning back to watch Cain’s reaction.

Both Cain and Deimos went completely still for a moment; _oh shit_ , _we’re in for it now_ ; Cain swallowed audibly and turned his face to look at Keeler directly. Keeler looked exceptionally pleased with himself; he giggled, and covered his smile with one fine boned hand, “Your faces are priceless,” he snorted ungracefully in English. Clearly making an effort to pull himself back together, Keeler bit his lip and ran the fingers of one hand up Deimos’ chest, while the other snaked around Cain’s waist. Cain still didn’t trust himself to move let alone talk; instead he watched the colour rise in Keeler’s cheeks as he pressed close to the two fighters again, his hair trailing over their skin, raising goose bumps. Deimos was the first to recover, lifting Keeler’s hand from his chest and raising it to his mouth, sucking suggestively on two of his fingers. Keeler gasped, “I think... mmm... that... oh... that _romashka_ sounds like a perfect idea.”

“Hah, romashka, yeah...” was all Cain managed to mumble out, as he watched Deimos press his more muscled body against Keeler’s slender frame and weave his fingers into Keeler’s pale dishevelled hair. His fingertips described small circles on Keeler’s scalp as they kissed, hungrily, rocking against each other.

Cain watched wide eyed, slowly stroking himself. His attention torn between Deimos and Keeler, and Abel and Encke. The way his clever, eager, little mouse made the rigid and upright Lieutenant seem to melt under his touch; how Deimos looked equally lost in the satin of Keeler’s hair as the heat of his mouth, had Cain licking his lips in anticipation. He flicked his gaze back to Abel and Encke, and his grip tightened on his cock. Encke had his back to Cain; Abel stood facing them both, an authoritative look on his face. As Cain watched, tugging on his balls, Abel stroked one pale hand along the Lieutenant’s mohawk and rubbed the head of his cock over Encke’s full lips, coaxing them open; as he pushed inside he looked over at Cain and bit his lip right over the scar.

 _Fuuuuuuck, that’s not playing fucking fair!_ Cain realised a small moan had escaped his lips. He’d had to grasp hard on the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming. _Right, plan, stick to the plan soldier, keep on track or you’ll be the one coming on his own while the others have all the fun,_ Cain forcibly reminded himself.

Deciding to leave Abel to enjoy Encke’s mouth for a while Cain returned his attention to Deimos and Keeler. Keeler’s hand had crept between the two of them, grasping both of their dicks and slowly stroking. Cain could tell Deimos would come soon from the flush spreading down his neck to his chest. Cain, still on his knees, steadied himself with one hand on Deimos’ hip as he wrapped the other around Keeler’s wrist.

“Allow me, Sir,” he said, as he pulled Keeler’s hand away, and replaced it with his own larger calloused hand, moving faster, harder and rougher than the gentleness of a navigator. Licking his lips he looked up at the two men above him, then dipped his head and lapped at the tips of their cocks as he continued to work his hand over them, moaning like he couldn’t get enough of either of them.

Feeling Deimos begin to tense, Cain knelt up, pulled Keeler into a bruising kiss, while still working his hand over Deimos’ dick. Cain knew Deimos would enjoy watching him fuck Keeler’s mouth with his tongue as he got off. Cain watched Deimos’ face out the corner of his eye as he came, the flush spreading further down his chest as his come spilled over Cain’s fist, causing Cain to bite on Keeler’s lip as his arousal increased.

Cain pulled Deimos to him for a slow sensual kiss, pressing his palm to Keeler’s hardness, to let him know he hadn’t forgotten. He had just pushed his come covered fingers into Deimos’ mouth to be sucked clean, when he heard Abel’s voice, breathy and desperate, “Encke...Cain... please, now... I ca-can’t... need... please, Ohhhhhah...”

Cain glanced over at the other pair and snickered, “Sounds like our cue boys,” he said as he looked at Keeler and Deimos in turn, cocking his head towards Abel and Encke.

Encke pulled his mouth from Abel’s cock, swept Abel’s legs out from under him, catching and spinning him on the way down and pulled Abel’s back flush to his broad chest and sucked at his neck. Encke grabbed the conveniently placed lube and condoms, ripped open a packet with his teeth and rolled the condom on. Pouring some lube over his palm he slicked it over his cock and returned his attention to a quivering, panting Abel, beginning to work him open.

Cain, seeing his moment come upon him, dropped to all fours and, making sure he had Abel’s attention, crawled over to them. He had a secret, one he suspected Deimos knew (his little mouse knew everything) but Abel certainly wouldn’t.  While in the shower he had prepped himself, his hole already stretched and slick, ready for its birthday treat of Abel’s cock. Kneeling in front of Abel he reclaimed him with his mouth, kissing him deep, possessively, reminding him that _his_ bed was the one Abel called home. When he had Abel gasping and rubbing his cock against Cain’s thigh, desperate and wet, Cain pulled away. Catching Encke’s eye, he kissed his commanding officer as Encke pushed into Abel. Encke’s grunt of pleasure disappeared into Cain’s wicked mouth.

Encke thrust slowly into Abel, kissing Cain just as slowly, maddeningly slow. Cain stroked Abel’s cock, matching the pace of Encke’s thrusts. Behind him Cain could hear Deimos murmuring to Keeler in Russian; could hear Keeler’s gasped replies. Cain almost rolled his eyes at Deimos’ sweet talk, too corny surely, but Keeler seemed to be lapping it up. The whispers stopped, replaced by lurid wet noises, yet Cain didn’t feel any bodies pressing against him. He disengaged himself from Encke’s lips and looked over his shoulder at Deimos and Keeler.

“Well, _fuck_...” Cain breathed eyes wide, his hand going still on Abel’s cock.

“You got that right, son,” Encke replied, his movements in Abel stilling to next to nothing.

“Oh!” Abel agreed.

Deimos and Keeler were curled around each other, like an indecent yin-yang. Their tongues working busily to stretch and open the other’s ass as their hands stroked hard flesh.

“You know, if there was one image I’d like to keep from this night...” Cain began, Keeler’s head shot up and he gave Cain the ‘stare of death’, “or maybe not!” Cain concluded quickly.

They watched for a moment more, before Encke, picking up the pace, said, “Reliant, get your mouth back here.”

Cain smirked, licked his lips and pressing close to Abel resumed his previous occupation. _Just for a little longer,_ he reminded himself as Abel’s hand pulled on his dick in long sure strokes, just how he liked it, _because I’ve got a plan to carry out, mmmmm, yeah, fuck, plan…_

Breaking from the kiss with Encke; who quickly put his lips to work at Abel’s neck; Cain kissed Abel again, tenderly this time, hoping to communicate with that kiss some of what he felt at that moment, along with a reminder of what he had whispered in Abel’s ear earlier. Extracting himself from Abel, Cain grabbed the lube and squirted a good amount on his palm then rubbed it over Abel’s cock, making Abel hiss and Cain grin. Cain turned his back on Abel. He reached between his own legs and grabbed Abel’s cock, rubbing the slick head over his own hole, making himself shudder and Abel moan.

“Cain, wait, shouldn’t I...”

“I got this, baby.”

Abel gasped as he slipped with little resistance into Cain’s tight ass. Cain was gratified to hear Encke’s rumble of pleasure as well as Abel’s. Cain placed his hand on Abel’s cheek pulling him a little further forward, and kissed him, turning his neck as far back as it would go.

As they settled into a rhythm between the three of them, Cain dropped on to all fours. The feeling of Abel stretching and filling him so intense, that Cain hung his head hiding his face under the fall of his hair and in the cage of his arms, allowing himself a moment of relative privacy for the feeling to wash through him. They hadn’t done this often, as it made Cain feel vulnerable. Yet it wasn’t that, that held him back from receiving more often; the vulnerability didn’t scare or repulse him, it was that he found himself wanting it, wanting to submit, wanting that openness; _that_ worried him. Also, afterwards, he always found himself feeling unaccountably soppy. Fuck it, if it didn’t feel fucking good though, it almost made him want to give up his ass to Abel every night. Cain moaned low and long as he rolled his hips back to meet Abel’s thrusts.

Cain felt Deimos’ hand comb through his hair and he looked up, unsure of how well he was keeping his emotions from his face. Not too well, if the gentle look that came over Deimos’ features was any indication.

Deimos placed one finger under Cain’s chin and gently made him raise his head, then pressed his lips to Cain’s. Simultaneously Cain felt the soft brush of hair over his back, making him shudder and sigh, sending fireworks of sensation flashing through his nerves. He heard Abel gasp in appreciation and looked back over his shoulder at Keeler, who swept his curtain of hair along Cain’s back.

Encke chuckled, deep and bassy, as he continued thrusting into Abel; steady like he could keep up that pace all night; “Feels pretty good doesn’t it Reliant; Keeler’s party trick?”

“Jealous, sweetheart?” Keeler purred, his voice hiding a laugh.

Cain’s attention was pulled back to Deimos again, by his strong fingers in Cain’s shaggy black hair. Cain, feeling gloriously over stimulated and decidedly lacking in control, stretched his neck forward to take Deimos in his mouth, sucking hard, one hand on the little fighter’s hip the other supporting his own weight on the mattress.

“Sol-solnce moyo, romashka,” Deimos panted at the unexpected attention, yet determined to remind Cain of the plan. The beautiful, cool, tickling sensation of Keeler’s hair suddenly ceased and Cain heard the rip of foil again; then Keeler’s palm moved over Cain’s hard cock, once, twice, making him moan around Deimos’ dick and squeeze his eyes shut. He felt a sheath rolled over his length then Keeler’s lubed palm move over him.

Deimos pulled his cock from Cain’s mouth, placed his hands on Cain’s shoulders and pushed him to kneeling. Cain’s eyes lingered on Keeler, stroking his condom covered dick back to hardness. _Gods’ balls, every damn thing that man does is fucking hot,_ Cain thought, although his thoughts were slow and drowsy with arousal and dope.

Deimos wrapped gentle fingers around Keeler’s wrist and pulled him into a kiss, positioning him with his back to Cain. Cain stroked his fingers down through the soft, dishevelled hair, along the bumps of Keeler’s spine and the slight curve of his ass. He pulled Keeler closer by his hips and lined himself up with Keeler’s well prepared hole, _thank you, Deimos_ , he thought as he pushed inside, making Keeler moan, “Cai-ohhh!” Cain stilled for a moment, causing a stuttering disjointedness to the rhythm they had started up in the chain.

“Fuck, blondie,” Cain growled against Keeler’s neck, “you’re cold on the outside but so fucking hot on the inside... ahh yeeessss,” he gasped as Abel and Encke found their rhythm again and Cain became overwhelmed by the delicious feeling of Keeler tight around his cock and Abel hot and hard inside him. He began to thrust slowly, as controlled as he could manage, fitting into the rhythm.

Cain raised his face from where he had buried it in Keeler’s hair and watched, eyes half lidded, as Deimos pushed himself on to Keeler’s cock in one fluid motion, making all three of them moan in unison. Cain watched the shiver run down Deimos’ spine, and felt Keeler tighten around his cock as Keeler reacted to the pleasure of Deimos’ tight little ass around his own cock.

“Ah, fuck, Reliant, Equinox, you two really know how to throw a party,” Encke growled, voice thick with arousal, “Fuck, Abel, you feel so good, baby.”

They all felt it as the pace and ferocity of Encke’s thrusts increased, the momentum passing down the chain.

Every push of Encke into Abel, radiated through to a strong thrust into Cain, causing him to be flooded with pleasure, _yup, fucking perfect birthday,_ he snapped his hips, fucking Keeler with urgency, knowing he was close, that they were all close. He could hear Deimos getting vocal, which for him was saying something, a mewling gasping noise, all the sexier for its rarity.

The faster and harder Encke fucked Abel - both getting steadily closer now judging by the grunts from Encke and the gasping moans that Cain recognised as Abel’s ‘close to release’ noises -  the faster Cain fucked Keeler, and in turn the faster Keeler was caused to fuck Deimos. Cain could see Deimos’ shoulder move as he rapidly worked his hand over his cock, while bracing against the wall with his other hand to prevent them all collapsing in an undignified fuck puddle.

Abel was the first to go; Cain felt Abel's fingers dig hard into his hips as Abel pressed his face against Cain’s shoulder blade, tensing and mouthed a silent curse against Cain’s skin. Abel’s thrusts didn’t stop as Encke’s bulk kept him moving, but Cain could feel Abel’s cock pulse inside him, could feel himself being filled, “Oh, mother,” Cain breathed, picking up his pace again, erratically thrusting into Keeler.

He heard Deimos give a startled breathy cry as he came, hand against the wall, shaking with exertion which, judging by the sudden tightening of Keeler’s ass around Cain’s cock, pulled Keeler over the edge too.

“Oh, fuck, Cain, Deimos, ahh ohha, yes, yes, oh oh... _fuck_!” Keeler cried out as he pulled Deimos closer, Cain continuing to fuck him hard, keeping him moving. Cain could feel himself getting closer, mind going pleasantly blank. Abel still moved in him, softening slightly, tracing feather light touches over Cain’s sides, hips and spine, teasing him, drawing him on, bringing him closer to the edge.

Cain felt the stutter in their rhythm before he heard Encke’s rumbling, drawn out growl of Abel’s name as he came.

Cain tipped his head back, mouth wide, eyes closed; he thrust hard and fast in to Keeler’s tight, hot ass, fingers leaving bruises on the porcelain skin. Knowing he had lasted longest, Cain let himself come, “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, yes baby, hell, yeah, _fuuuuuuck!_ ” he cried, voice hoarse.

Sometime later, after they had all visited the bathroom; they settled on the make-shift double bed, cushioned on each other and the shitty regulation pillows and duvet, curled around one another, stroking soft fingers over skin and hair, talking in post coital whispers interspersed with soft laughter, the scent of sex and Cain’s recently smoked cigarette hanging in the air. Deimos shifted on the bed disappearing from Cain’s view for a moment, when he reappeared he had the remaining cake in his hands. Raising his one visible brow in question he whispered, “More cake anyone?”  with a soft smile playing over his lips.

                        **********************************************************************

Several decks above Cain and Abel’s quarters, ice clinked against the sides of a glass as the holder of the glass took a sip, before he turned from the scene on the desk screen, to the other man in the room. He waved the glass in his direction, saying, “You know, Ty, your perverted little voyeur thing is gonna get you in trouble one day.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining for the past few hours, Kep.”

“Not complaining, just saying.”

“Well then, I best stopper your filthy Colonial mouth,” Commander Cook pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, making them flash in the light from the screen, “on your knees, and open your mouth.”


End file.
